wings_and_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabella DeAngelis
"Looking for heaven, I found the devil in me." '' '''Sabella Devi' is the fourth child of the late Aisling DeAngelis and an on-again-off-again member of the LaCroix Affiliate. Staking claim as being the leading necrokinetic throughout the mythical world, she is appropriately considered to be the reincarnate of the Fourth Horsemen. She is married to Zuzanna Devi and has one child, Cora Devi, who lives between their permanent home in France and her father's ship. Her official faceclaim is Hailee Steinfeld. Appearance Having returned to her true body after months of regeneration, Sabella is sure to turn heads upon entering a room. Her complexion, olive but easily tanned and neutral-toned, is unmarked by tattoos and bears only two scars: one faint claw-like shape at the base of her neck, and a small circle in the center of her chest, just over her heart. Like her mother her hair is a deep oaken color and quite thick, but it's waves come from her fathers side of the family. She often wears makeup, though the amount varies day-to-day. Easily her most recognizable feature, Sabella has heterochromia iridium. Like the old divise vampirics from ages past, her right iris reflects a mossy green coloring while her left is the traditional violet. Being a demonic raised from Hell, Sabella can force her eyes to become black when she finds the need, but she seldom does this as it causes her some pain. In terms of wardrobe, Sabella follows modern trends while keeping most of her closet monochromatic. Sabella takes inspiration from those she group up around; her sense of style could be considered 'business casual'. Blocky, heeled shoes and large watches are staples in her day-to-day outfits. Species Born a divise (psionic-sanguine) vampiric with incredible necromantic abilities, after Sabella's death she was reborn as a reaper, a special sort of demon (or angel) that serves Hell. She assists in maintaining The Natural Order and is able to both manifest and take human for on Earth or possess a human host. Most recently, she was appointed as a Knight of Hell, a specially-ranked demon in Hell's hierarchy that works directly under and for the reigning monarch. Although it's a rarity to see her use the latter, Sabella does have two physical forms: her human form, and her 'true' form. Typically, her true form is only taken on in Hell, but she does have the ability to call upon it whenever she feels necessary. Abilities * Necromancy - the ability to utilize magic involving the dead, life-force, or souls. This includes death inducement, death sense, divination, necrokinesis, resurrection, and banishment and summoning. * Occlumency - the ability to be highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. * Demon Physiology - the power to use the abilities of demons: pyrokinesis, decelerated aging, mediumship, and possession. * Tele-Transportation - the ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. * Access to Hell - the ability to easily teleport ones self back and forth between Earth and Hell, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. Weaknesses * Exorcism - to be removed from one's host via ritual, thus forced back to Hell. * Hallowed Ground - demons are unable to walk upon ground or into places which have been blessed by a religious official. this includes churches, some cemeteries, and parts of Enoch. * Iron - most demons can't touch iron without their skin burning or cross it if it is used to erect a barrier. * Physical Damage - though demons themselves cannot be harmed by conventional means, unlike angels, most demons are unable to heal their vessels. as such, if the vessel accumulates too much damage, the demon will be forced to vacate its host and search for a new vessel. * Seraph Blades - when a seraph blade is used to kill a demon, intense (red, in Sabella's case) light explodes from the vessel, leaving the body withered. Personality If you can't bare to keep up, then don't even bother her. Sabella isn't very forgiving, merciful, or caring if you find yourself on the wrong end of her job. Although nurturing and even maternal in nature towards those she considers herself close with, the once-timid brunette has a cold heart hardened through years of emotionally taxing work. Sabella has always felt as though she's had to be the strong one, ignoring her own issues and sorrows so that she could better help her broken family. When she decided she wanted to train for the Enochian Royal Guard, her ability to conceal her true emotions came in handy, but she's since found trying to keep up with these facades is only harming her relationships with her colleagues and family, and so is trying to be more vocal with how she feels about things. Ruled by emotions and intuition, her life is centered around becoming who she wants to be and how to get there. Her secrets keep her quiet, but she is always listening. She is calm, cool, and collected but she is also hungry, and she won’t let go of the things she wants anymore. Too many of them have slipped away from her, and now that she has the ability to get what she wants, she will. Family & Relationships tumblr_ow8f3bt6y01wtynido3_540.png|Cora DeAngelis|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Cora_DeAngelis 628fc17ec8370a7ca9f51f38960b6721.jpg|Aisling DeAngelis|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Aisling_DeAngelis lili-reinhart-winter-tca-portraits-2017-3.jpg|Madrigal Morgan|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Madrigal_Morgan Daughter; Cora DeAngelis She loves me, she loves me not. While some may think Sabella and her daughter aren't close, since they aren't living with one another, that's the furthest thing from the truth. Sabella wants Cora to have some stability in her life and Cora understands that; Sabella visits her daughter every moment that she's able to do so. Cora saved her life and Sabella is determined to give her a better upbringing than what she got from Aisling. Mother; Aisling DeAngelis Fragments of her mother’s memory hangs proudly in her home. The blessings she bestowed upon her take physical form in the dewdrop of sunlight hung proud just above her nightstand. She’s enchanted a jewelry box to store Aislings' expansive collection, and with every pearl necklace looped around her neck, she can almost feel her mother’s long nails scraping against her top vertebrae as she clasps the chains together. Her business card is hidden behind a snakeskin pouch in a navy Michael Kors wallet. The goldleafed letters forming a crisp “DeAngelis Estates” before listing off some disconnected number, one she sometimes wishes she could call. Godmother; Madrigal Morgan She's the only one, Sabella will whisper, cool bathroom tile resting against flushed cheeks, retching on the floor. Madrigal knows her - she understands her problems, and she’s the only one who cares. The only one who worries when she doesn't come home. Maybe she doesn't, she realizes, because Margra isn’t here to pick up her messes, but sometimes she forgets that. History Headcanons & Drabbles *Being that she has the persona of the quintessential bad boy with a couple of tricks up her sleeve to add her own personal spin on it, she has dabbled quite a bit in the world of drugs. She tried cocaine once, wasn’t a fan, and then stuck to softer drugs. *Sabella likes to walk with her hands in her pockets and with body bent slightly forward. Perhaps abnormally tall, she has found it easier to always be just a tad bent as to not be hit in the face by leaves or other hanging objects. *Her biological aunt, uncle, and siblings are actually really quite wealthy; her aunt and uncle take up residence in the DeAngelis Estate in Milan, where she regularly visits. Her siblings, meanwhile, live quietly in Isadora, blissfully ignorant of their little sisters existence. The only time she has heard of her extended family is when their situation was explained to her by Akiva. Category:Characters Category:Demonics Category:DeAngelis Category:Second Generation Category:Antagonists